Fancy Four Letter Words
by BeauteRouge
Summary: Bella gave birth to her EJ, Jacob ran, Leah followed. -FULL SUMMARY once you click Rating may change later. Alternate BD universe. Jake didn't imprint...yet. Leah follows with her plan, whether Jake likes it or not. I'm better at writing than summaries!-


**AN: Before I say anything, I'd just like to comment that my Leah cusses like a %*&^# sailor.****Oops! xD**

I think many of the ff Leah's do, it's just her personality. But ANYWAY!

**--------------------------------------------------**

**What if Nessie was an EJ? Newly vampiric Bella and Edward have their bouncing baby boy and everyone loves him. Jacob realized that he wasn't going to be needed in Forks- in La Push even and without a word to anyone, he starts out to a new life. Except for one set back.**

**Leah. She's staying where he's at and that is the final answer. Jake thinks she's just a nuisance, but he soon finds out that she's not **_**too**_** hard to live with…maybe even easier than anyone he's **_**ever **_**lived with.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

I wanted to make this fanfic because I was re-reading Jacob's book in BD and I guess it hadn't registered in my brain what Jake and Leah had planned out~ And don't get me wrong, I freakin' love Nessie- my only other story is a Jennesme one!- but I remembered their plan and it threw me into the plot-bunny-pit. haha.

It is going to alternate between Leah and Jake's POV -sometimes it might go to someone else's~ :O- and it is definitely going to be a wolf-heavy story. Bahaha. Rarely will I go to the vampires. If I even take the two to Forks or anywhere near, then it'll most likely be Quil or Seth. Sorry~! Who knows! I might become Vamp-Pro later on, but I'm gonna _try _to keep the Wolves in the spot light.

Ugh. I don't even know. Just read the freakin' story and I'll think about Vamps when it is TIME to think about Vamps. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Nor do I own any of these characters. They all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

Leah POV.

_Are you alright? _No response.

_I know how you feel…it sucks but I understand. Do you…wanna talk about it? _Absolute silence. It was gettin' pretty old.

_Well…I'm following you… _I waited for him to say something. _Freaking anything. _To tell me to get the hell out of here, or tell me that he hated my guts and I was an annoying, compassionless shrew…_or_ call me exactly what I was. A female dog.

For the freaking third time, total. Fucking. Silence. And that's what stayed since I didn't want to get on his nerves. He was still Alpha and could send my ass home any minute of any hour of any day.

It had finally come. The thing he'd been dreading the most. The 'Four Days' which ended up only one day. I guess that sucked even worse than what happened to me. I didn't know what was happening, so I didn't have the hope of four days to be crushed down in one. Always figured it was easier for guys to get over girls though…since they all thought with their dicks instead of their brains.

I waited for Jake to growl or snarl or freaking bite me, I couldn't care less as long as I got a reaction. I turned my furry, gray head to the Russet wolf at my right and could've done flips when his beady black eyes flickered to me and then back to staring ahead.

_Thanks. _I muttered, deciding to stay quiet for awhile. My thoughts turned back to the day...practically yesterday. Me and Seth could hear the scream. _Hell_, China could probably hear it. We had both seen Jake's thoughts and every little detail.

The leech-lover dropped a cup - Hah. Dies at a drop of a cup…not even a _hat_. It was such a freaked out joke. - ripped her spawn and then started spewing out blood. Jake…_tried_ his freaking hardest to save her. Pumped her dead heart, gave her bloody mouth CPR and then the leech offspring got taken out, given to his Mom and he fuckin' bites her tit. What a low thing to do. Plus, the whole rip her freaking uterus out with the blood sucker's teeth…I gagged so hard I thought I'd puke right then and there.

"Lit…tle Edward…so…" She had croaked and then the monster chomped her right on her boob. Note to self: Leech's do NOT breastfeed. And then, even as much as Jacob had helped - my favorite part: Telling Edward to toss the monster out the window. - The blood sucker ended up smacking him out of the way, breaking his freaking bones and telling him to leave. I wish I'd had the chance to kick his white ass into next week.

I could already tell something had happen. Besides the blood curdling screech, Jake came out looking so…emotionless. Totally numb, I guessed. Trying to numb his pain by not having any emotion at all. He shook and the air shimmered soundlessly as he phased and dragged himself to the woods, not even bothering about his shredded clothes. The pain was horrible, the thoughts were _disgusting_ and worst of all, he was leaving.

Seth cried. He bawled, begging me to call him or write or whatever the hell I wanted, just get in contact. My throat was pretty damn thick, but no tears came.

_Lee's. _He called out in his own head, just as I was about to enter the woods to follow Jake.

_Seth?_

_I love you. _I didn't know something you thought could crack and falter like your voice would if you were crying…

_Love you too, bro. _I replied quietly, launching myself in the woods before Jake could get too far…or to get far enough that I couldn't hear Seth's broken sobs all over the place. It _was_ enough to make me cry…I would have if I wasn't sure Jacob would throw it in my face and say I wasn't strong enough to be walking with him.

Pfft. Like I was going to ruin his rep or something.

Ever since, we'd been just walking aimlessly through woods. Well…aimlessly for me. He probably had a plan of somewhere to go hidden so deep under the numbness and then the layer of pain, the memories…the painfully numb memories. Hell. If I could hide stuff like that in my mind, I'd be a whole lot less bitchy since no one would go on about my secrets.

Everything seemed so…neutral. Jacob was so numbly pained, - like how when your out in the freezing rain or snow without gloves or shoes and you can't feel your phalanges but for some reason they hurt - and I was so…happy. Happy to be away from Sam and Emily and their happily ever fucking after, happy to be away from all the selfish, idiot leeches, so very happy to be away from Washington if we were that far.

Me and Jacob both running away from our pain.

_No…Jacob taking his leave and me following him. _I thought for the big wolf's benefit. Not that it mattered.

-Insert mental sigh here-

My stomach growled as an opossum skittered away from us, a few yards ahead. I looked up to the sky as if to roll my eyes.

I wonder how long it'd been. I know it'd been one day already 'cause the sun went down and then came up and went down again. It was peacefully silent and dark, with only the moon lighting the area and mine and Jake's super-glow-eyes.

It's kinda funny that I'm not even tired.

…

Okay wait…rephrasing…it's kinda funny that I'm not _passed out dead _on the forest floor. Jake was in robotic-numbing-out-all-emotions mode but I was still in freakin' LEAH mode. He didn't seem to get hungry, thirsty, tired or anything. But I was too afraid if I fell asleep, that he'd leave without me. And then I'd have no idea where he was…eventually he'd get too far and I'd be alone with no voices in my head, no Alpha. My jaw clenched.

I all but yelped when Jacob's voice sounded in my head.

_Are you that attached to me?! You won't eat or sleep because you're afraid I'll freaking LEAVE YOU?! _First thing his says in probably twenty-four hours and he yells. Top notch guy, my Alpha is.

_Don't have to be so loud. _I said, _attempting _to control my temper. He whipped around to face me, his fur waving rapidly from the speed of the movement.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE LEAH?! _I winced.

_We made plans. I could hear you're thoughts. When you went to the park and saw that Lizzie girl an-_

_That doesn't matter. Nothing matters. _Good for you. You found out how to control your volume.

Jacob barred his teeth at me. My hackles rose.

_What?! You're gonna kick my ass, is that it? Break a few bones and "teach me a lesson"? Or are you going to _make _me leave?_ A low growl came from his throat and then he turned and started walking again.

_I'm not fighting you. _He said, strained. My jaw clenched again and I let out a loud…growl/yelp. I don't know what it was. It was my hand-picked, frustrated, pissed off noise. Have fun with it. I'll be making a sound track of it so you can all buy it in stores near you.

_You can leave anytime you want. _He said quietly, still walking. I made the noise again, even louder, and started after him.

I was so exhausted. It really hit when you thought about it and fighting really urged it on too. My mind was all jumbled up and my steps were uneven.

Yeah, okay, so this wasn't the usual me. I'm not usually exhausted like this. I hadn't got any sleep in a few days before while we were at the leech's house either. And even when I did get sleep, I was at a fucking LAIR for BlOOD SUCKING CREATURES. I woke up every time a pebble was kicked out of place.

To add to it, I was starving and the lack of food made me weak which made me even more tired and I wasn't with the cheeriest, bestest person in the world. I had a whole Universe's worth to cry about.

So I did.

I'd never cried while phased, so it was a new experience for me and most high Alpha over there…

_What? _Jake said as he turned, staring dumbfounded at the tennis ball-sized tears running from my eyes into my gray fur.

I stopped instantly, of course, realizing that Jake was _so _going to get on me about it.

_Screw-_ my voice totally broke off between my words, to my utter humility-_ it._

Jacob watched as I dug my claws into the dirt, springing forward and running so fast it was like I was flying…for about half a second. And then I was collapsed under a few of the smaller trees in a patch of taller grass. It was so god damn soft and comfy and perfect. My stomach growled but I could care less. I was slowly drifting into sweet, sweet unconsciousness.

_You're gonna choose to sleep then? Have a good nap. See ya never._

_Fuck you. _Jacob wasn't exactly close to me, since he hadn't even reached my sleeping place, but he stopped.

_You know what Leah?! - _I could tell he was going to go on, but I gathered up the last torn remains of my energy and stood, looking at him.

_What?! You already said you'd leave and see me never so fine. Go. Go make a new life, Jacob. Do whatever the hell you want. Even all the crap I think about you, thinking that you're more mature and smart and better to follow than any of the wolves I know. GO._

I don't know what happened after that. The last word used up every last drop of me and my knees buckled, making me fall into the soft grass and instantly falling unconscious.

I dreamt of me and Seth…when we used to share a room and I'd take him out of his crib and we'd sleep all curled up next to one another. It was the kind of dream that you would love to take a picture of it and hide it under your pillow or in your pocket. The kind you never, _ever _wanted to forget like you'd forgotten you're other dreams.

Gah. I'm such a patsy.

**AN: **It must end here. Sorry! xD I wanted to make it a whole hell of a lot longer but it had to stop at the dream. :D

Next chapter will be up soon! And Shut Up and Practice on Not Dying will be up…not as soon but it will be up~!! xD

Hope you liked! Review~ NAO. ):O


End file.
